Au delà du miroir
by Girafe13
Summary: ...Où comment George apprend que son frère ne l'a jamais quitté. OS. Rated T for be safe, comme dirait l'autre.


**Ben voilà, une autre OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, blablabla... Vous connaissez la chanson.**

&&&&

George, même très occupé par la bataille qui faisait rage, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Son frère avait encore lancé une vanne à Percy. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Lorsque Fred trouvait le moyen d'en rire, alors lui aussi. Et cela signifiait sûrement que l'histoire allait bien se finir. Non?

Soudain, l'explosion.

Le monde n'était plus que débris. Le jeune rouquin ferma les yeux. Autour, plus que des cris et des pleurs. George fut dans le noir le plus complet pendant quelques millièmes de secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Il n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration. Ensuite, ce qu'il entendit fut comme un coup de poignard qui lui transperça le ventre sans aucune pitié pour ensuite se diriger vers son coeur.

Ce coup de poignard, c'était un nom.

-NOOOOONN!!!! FREEED!!!

George rouvrit les yeux, plus conscient que jamais. Les pierres retombaient à peine par terre sous l'effet de la gravité. Tout c'était passé si vite.

_Trop vite_.

-FRED!

George, reprenant contrôle de ses sens et de ses membres, courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'attroupement. Harry, Hermione, Percy et Ron étaient penchés sur un corps sans vie. Pendant une minute, George crut que c'était lui qui était allongé là, un sourire étampé pour toujours sur son visage, mais ce ne pouvait pas être non plus…

C'était une drôle de sensation de voir à quoi on ressemberait sans vie, brisé par terre. Comme une énorme sentation de froid à l'intérieur et…

Fred.

Fred mort.

Impossible.

Geroge se laissa tomber à genou, le regard fixé sur les yeux de son frère. Il entendait ce que les autres disaient, mais c'était comme si cete conversation se passait dans une autre dimension. George était pris dans un énorme tsunami et la première vague s'approchait dangereusement, le menaçant de l'écraser sous le poids de la réalité:

-On ne peux pas rester ici…

(_Fred, Fred, réveille-toi réveill-_)

-C'est trop dangereux

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec Fr-

(_Fred Fred ne me laisse pas, tu n'a pas le droit, tu m'entends? Pas le-_)

-…jusqu'à un coin tranquille on reviendra après que-

(_Aucunement le droit, Fred. Allez, je sais que ce n'est qu'une blague. Relève-toi, je t'en prie. Relève-toi et je ne te dirai plus jamais une seule bêtise. Fred…_)

-Je t'en prie…fit-il tout haut, essuyant machinalement la première vague qui s'était écrasée sur sa figure, laissant son visage mouillé comme jamais.

-Allez, viens George…

Des mains l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent de force, le trainant il ne savait où.

-Fred…fit-il d'une voix faible et brisée.

Il lui semblait que plus jamais il ne sourirait. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une cauchemar. C'était impossible. Son coeur était brisé en un milliers de morceaux. Plus jamais il ne rirait. Plus jamais il ne complèterait les phrases de quelqu'un d'autre.

Plus jamais ne passera une journée sans que George ne se rapelle ce moment funèste.

Plus jamais le soleil ne brillerai.

Plus _jamais_.

Tout était fini.

Tout.

Mais tout ce qu'il restait à George, c'était les larmes.

&&&

Ron était debout, devant un cerceuil. On aurait dit qu'il venait de perdre deux frères à la fois. L'un était dans ce même cerceuil, et l'autre se tenait derrière lui, l'oeil hagard, tout malice disparu de son regard.

Hermione arriva derrière Ron et lui prit la main. Il n'osa pas la regarder. Il eut peur de voir son visage, comme si elle aussi allait s'envoler à tout moment.

-Regarde, fit-elle, tout doucement, les larmes dans la voix.

Elle pointa un buisson dans le jardin où trois gnomes regardaient le cerceuil d'un air ahuri. Ron ne put s'arrêter de les fixer. Savaient-ils? Puis, comme par magie, ils se retournèrent et s'enfoncèrent sous terre pour ne plus jamais réaparaitre. Ron soupira. Hermione le regarda, puis regarda Luna, et enfin George. Soudain, une idée jaillit, plus claire qu'un ruisseau, et elle entraîna Ron par la main vers la petite Lovegood:

-Luna, salut.

-Oh! Hermionne. Bonjour. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Moi non plus, lui répondit la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'oeil à son amoureux qui avait détourné le regard et qui fixait encore le cerceuil. Écoute, reprit-elle, je voudrais que tu remonte le moral de George. Tu peux faire ça pour moi sans que se soit trop…déplacé?

Hermione s'en voulu aussitôt, mais Luna parut ne pas remarquer le manque de délicatesse de la demande.

-Je suis contente que tu me le demande, fit-elle, enjouée, j'avais justement une idée. Laisse moi trois minutes, d'accord?

Et elle gambada littérallement vers George, toujours aussi ahuri et muet devant les voeux de regrets et de condoléances. Hermione s'approcha un peu pour entendre et Ron tourna la tête, curieux. Le murmure des conversations et la prédominance du noir lui donnait mal au coeur. Fred aurait détesté ses funérailles. Au moins, Luna était habillée en une douce couleur mauve, pas d'un jaune canari criard. Elle tapota le bras de George:

-Bonjour. Je suis Luna. Tu me connait, j'en suis sûre. En tout cas, je connaissait ton frère.

George tourna lentement sa tête pour voir qui le dérangeait dans ses réflexions noires.

-Je m'excuse de te dire ça, mais c'est nécessaire.

Luna prit alors une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, puis parla:

-George, j'ai un secret de la plus haute importance à te communiquer. Je sais comment tu pourrait revoir Fred.

Au nom de son frère, George eut un tic nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?, fit-il d'une voix à moitié triste et à moitié en colère, rien ne peut plus ramener Fred maintenant…

Sa voix était enrouée. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Mais oui, je te dit, allez,viens, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ce seul contact physique mit un baume sur le coeur de George. Il y avait une éternité que personne ne lui avait prit la main pour lui transmettre son soutient.

Il se laissa entraîner, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny sur ses talons. Il entrèrent dans le terrier et Luna se dirigea directement vers le salon. Un miroir, trois canapés et une armoire ornait la pièce toute simple. Luna se dirigea tout droit vers le miroir et planta George devant. Les autres s'entassèrent en arrière et observèrent la suite des évenements:

-Tu vois? Il était vraiment farceur jusqu'au bout, Fred, il n'a pas voulu que tu l'oublie facilement. Seulement, il voulait que tu te souviennes juste du bon côté de lui, qui ressortait toujours lorsque vous étiez ensemble. Et comme vous étiez toujours ensemble…

Fred regardait le miroir sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où Luna voulait en venir.

-Tu ne vois toujours pas?

Hermione poussa une exclamation comme quoi elle avait compris. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron renifla bruyament. Ginny se blottit dans les bras d'Harry, secouée de sanglots.

Enfin, George comprit.

Ce n'était pas l'image de George qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

C'était Fred.

Fred qui l'observait d'un air ahuri. Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

George, pour la première fois depuis que son jumeau était mort, éclata de rire.

Le temps parut s'arrêter. Comme dans un rêve, George refit aux pas de course le trajet jusqu'au cerceuil de son frère:

-Fred!, fit-il, moitié pleurant, moitié riant, tu n'es qu'un imbécile heureux! Allez, va en paix mon vieux, je vais te rejoindre, mais pas après avoir profité de la vie au maximum.

Il embrassa la joue froide de Fred et se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, tu peux être sûr, je ne t'oublierai pas, Fred. Tu vis à présent et pour toujours en moi. Je t'aime, tu sais?

Il s'était remit à pleurer et ne sentit presque pas la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne. George jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son jumeau. Ils étaient intereliés et jamais il ne se sépareraient. Fred sera désormais toujours avec lui, conservé par son image.

&&&&

(Quelques mois plus tard…)

-George! Réveille-toi!

-Laisse-moi dormir, Fred, marmonna le jeune homme dans un demi sommeil.

-C'est Ron, abruti! Lève-toi sinon tu va être en retard pour l'ouverture!

George se réveilla pour de bon. Il s'habilla en vitesse et couru en bas des marches où une foule considérable attendait la réouverture officielle de la boutique. Après quelques instants, la porte fut ouverte et les clients affluèrent dans la boutique. George, qui se tenait devant le miroir qui accompagnait le stand des chapeaux farceurs, ne put s'empêcher de s'admirer dedans.

-Souhaite-moi bonne chance, murmura-t-il à son reflet, le coeur battant.

Ce ne fut peut-être que l'effet de son imagination, mais il lui sembla que son reflet lui sourit et lui décocha un clin d'oeil.

Mais George avait sûrement rêvé... Non?

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Faites-le moi savoir! À plus!**

**Bizes, Audreyy.**


End file.
